


Teamwork

by CosHearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosHearts/pseuds/CosHearts
Summary: Eridan grinned. Finally. /Finally/ he had managed to pin the other down and keep him there. Now, not that he wasn’t stronger, or more dominant, or as he thought, it was just that Sol always had an advantage. Yeah that had to be it.





	

Eridan grinned. Finally. /Finally/ he had managed to pin the other down and keep him there. Now, not that he wasn’t stronger, or more dominant, or as he thought, it was just that Sol always had an advantage. Yeah that had to be it. 

Originally, Eridan had gone over to screw with the other, upset him, maybe break something. But Sollux had pulled the same, ‘So help me god ill fuck you where you stand’ thing again, but this time Eridan had won it. Or, for now at least. 

Sol was breathing heavy, glaring at the one above him, his lips pulled back into an angry snarl. But Eridan could only chuckle and smirk at his reactions. “Off your game today, ey Sol?~” But at the end of his sentence, a sharp jolt of electricity shot through the room, causing the high blood to hiss, and flinch. He had pulled back from holding Sollux down just enough for him to turn the tides. Now, as Sol pressed Eridan down against the bed harshly, hands pinning the others above his head, he snarled again. “Do /not/ try two 2tart 2hiit wiith me that you can’t fuckiing fiinii2h, ED. We both know that even given the chance two, you wouldn’t be able pull your bulge from your own fii2hy nook two even try two 2crew anyone. Let alone me.” He grinned as the other growled, squirming under him. “But how2 about we make a deal.” He moved to hold both hands with one, using the other to slowly to run a hand down Eridans face, starting at his earfins, and moving down to pull roughly at his scarf, before continuing down his side to the hem of his shirt, where it stopped. “Itll beniifiit both of us. Well, only me iif you don’t beehave.” He then moved his hand back up, though this time under the shirt, and stopped at the gills that ran along the sea dwellers sides, running his fingers against him as it caused ED to shudder. “Iill 2uck you off, you 2uck me off. Though two make thiing2 iintre2tiing, at the 2ame time. Though you gotta keep iin mind ED, /anythiing/ you do, iill do riight back to you.” without waiting for a reply, he ripped Eridans shirt off, grinning at the others exposed chest. “Yeah and wwhat if I refuse hu?” 

Sol paused at the question, grinning as he leaned in to speak directly into the others ear. “II don’t really think your iin a po2iitiion two refu2e. Though ii know you wont~” and with that, he pressed one knee up against Eridans crotch, hard enough to get a reaction, and cause a slight discomfort for the Ampora. Eridan hissed, and squirmed more, even though he knew at this point it was no use.

"Good boy, that2 what ii thought." The Captor chuckled, running his hand back down his chest to the hem of the stripped pants, before unbottoning them. "You look almo2t 2hocked ED, come on. You came here lookiing for a fiight diidnt you? What diid you expect, really." With that, Eridan growled again, only to be cut short by the others knee pushing up more. "Be quiiet. Iive heard enough of your pathetiic whiiniing."

He then continued to pull clothing off the other troll, untill he had nothing on. And as soon as he was done, he pulled away. Allowing Eridan enough time to try and get away before using his psionics to roughly pin him down again. He made sure to toy with him as well, causing jolts of electricity to move through parts of the violet bloods body. Drawing grunts and groans from him as he did so. Sol held him there as he started to strip himself. He started with his shirt, in almost a strip tease manner. And then he removed his pants, grinning a little as he noticed the other watching him closely. "Enjoyiing thii2 hm?"

As soon as he heard that, Eridan looked away. Though hed be lying if he said he wasnt enjoying it. He had come here for a fight, and was seeming to get more. He couldnt complain much.

Not to much later, both trolls were completely naked, and Sol sat between the others legs. "You really mu2t bee de2perate iif youre not 2truggliing at all ED." He smirked, running his forked toung across his lips as he looked the other up and down. "Iim 2ure you remember the deal, Eriidan. And iill bee niice, you dont have two take both bulge2. Well, iif you beehave that ii2." He chuckled, and moved up to be face to face with Eridan. He then slowly pressed his lips against the others, just to pull away and bite his lower lip slightly, and pull it. 

"Thii2 ii2 gunna take cooperatiion from both of u2, got iit?" And for once, Eridan nodded slightly. Deciding to not fight this. As soon as he got that agreement, he sat up. "Good. Now, iim 2ure youll know what two do." He then turned around, positioning his body so his hips hoved over the others head. Neither of the trolls bulges were unsheathed fully, and Sol used that to his advantage. 

Slowly and lightly, Sol began to lick at the others nook, though only slightly, enough to arouse Eridan just enough to unsheathe his bulge, causing noises to slip from the other as he did so. Though as soon as the others bulge was out, he gave a dissapointed grunt. "2eriiou2ly, youre not goiing two do anythiing ED?"

Though with that, the Ampora leaned up, mimicking what sol had done to him. Aslo drawing som muffled noises, though from sol this time.

As soon as sollux could feel his bulges out, he took the othes into his mouth, sucking lightly. And Eridan hesitantly followed his lead. Although the neglected bulge pressed against his face, smearing yellow material all over his face. It caused eridan hiss, and bite down just slightly in a failed attempt to get it to stop. But it only resulted in sollux biting down just as hard, if not a bit harder. Filling the promise he had made to Eridan. 

It took all he had to not bite harder, and instead to let go. But Eridan decided to try some things. Rangeing between sucking harder, and moving his toung. But as soon as he did both together, and sollux mirrored that. His hips rolled in complete bliss, a low moan escaping him. But it was cut short as the other pressed his hips down, in turn pushing his bulge deeper into his throat, and instead of moans, came a slight choked sound.

This pattern of actions contined. Drawing both of them closer and closer to their end. And soon afer, they both lay panting covered in sweat and genetic material. And though neither would admit it. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.


End file.
